


发

by notkageyamasprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HQ x Reader, Haikyuu x Reader, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Mostly fluff though, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, haikyuu fluff, i dont condone underage drinking please don't do it, miya atsumu x reader, okay even though there's only a tiny bit of smut it's a bit filthy, okay i swear this thing sounds kinda weird but it aint it's pretty cute, pleaseee trust me on this, reader and atsumu grow old together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkageyamasprincess/pseuds/notkageyamasprincess
Summary: Miya Atsumu and the different ways he touched your hair throughout your relationship. Alternatively, a collection of moments in your lives from age six to age seventy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	发

**Author's Note:**

> mmOKAY i know this sounds super strange but pleaseee trust me it’s actually really sweet, and not at all weird even though this lowkey seems like some kink or fetish. also since we’re talking about hair here, i know my descriptions aren’t inclusive of all readers in this one, so forgive me!

Age six: You sat in front of him in class and you came to school every day with your hair in bouncy, shining pigtails. They always dangled in front of him, looking very enticing. How could a boy resist? So, he grabbed one firmly in his hand, and yanked.

Age eleven: He had just gotten his ice cream cone from the stand when he stumbles over a pebble, causing him to lurch forward, accidentally getting some ice cream in your long locks. Uh oh. He frantically wipes at the mess with his napkin, attempting to clean the evidence before you noticed. He failed of course. Oh, you had noticed alright. He had no choice but to hand over the rest of his treat. You went home with sticky hair, but at least you had ice cream.

Age fifteen: You just experienced your first heartbreak. As you sobbed into his chest, Atsumu soothingly strokes the back of your head in consolation, wishing he could erase the pain. But he secretly thought that you were probably better off without that boy anyway. You deserved someone better. Someone like himself.

Age nineteen: The two of you were at a college party, releasing all the tension of exam season from your bodies. You definitely had a bit too much to drink, and obviously couldn’t hold your liquor as well as Atsumu. Consequently, you were presently knelt over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of your stomach, which was mostly sugar and alcohol. Rookie mistake. He tsked as he held back your tangled tresses. “I told you to get food before coming. I’m taking you home after this. You’re going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow, you know.”

Age twenty-one: You finally confessed your feelings to each other. You’re currently at a ramen shop, on your first official date. Funnily enough, after going through all those men, you still ended up with the same boy you grew up with. As you leaned down to take a bite, he swept your hair over your shoulder so it doesn’t fall into the steaming soup.

Age twenty-two: Atsumu knocked on the door to your apartment, begging for forgiveness. You just had your first major fight. His hopeful eyes lit up as soon as he heard the lock click, but he frowned upon seeing your crumpled face. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I said all those terrible things that I didn’t mean, I’m such an ass.” He took you into his arms and surrounded you in his comforting scent. “____, I don’t want to fight like this ever again. I love you.” You gazed up at him with watery eyes. “I love you too, ‘Tsumu. So much.” He wiped away your tears with his thumbs, tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, then caressed your face and kissed you deeply.

Age twenty-four: You finally moved in together. The air in your shared bedroom was unbearably hot, the bed creaked under your vigorous motion, and the headboard struck a continuous rhythm against the wall. He panted from behind you. “Shit, sweetheart, did you get even tighter since last time?” You heard him grunt as his rough hands gathered your hair into a messy ponytail, pulling your head back to meet every thrust. You let out a lewd moan at the burning sensation on your scalp, loving the pain and pleasure. Your creaming pussy clenched around him as he sped up the pace, releasing a myriad of pretty sounds from your throat. “Fuck princess, just like that. Don’t get all shy on me now, let the neighbours hear your sweet voice. Give ‘em an unforgettable first impression, yeah?”

Age thirty: You relaxed under the hot stream of water as he kneaded your sore shoulders. Your belly was round and swollen at thirty-six weeks, and it’s become difficult to carry out simple tasks, such as showering. You purred as he lathered on the shampoo, massaging your head and washing away the oil and grime. “You’re so good to me, baby. I’m so lucky to have you.” “Trust me ____, I’m even more lucky.”

Age thirty-six: You and your husband were seated on a bench, watching your child run around in the playground. The abundant foliage of a hulking tree shielded you from the late autumn sun, and a mild breeze travelled across the park, twirling the leaves on each tree. One landed on the crown of your head, which Atsumu brushed away tenderly. You laid your head on his shoulder and sighed in happiness.

Age forty-two: The mellow glow of the sun filtered in through the blinds in your bedroom. Your child was downstairs enjoying breakfast while you got ready to drive them to school before work. You and Atsumu were in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing your teeth when you felt him collect your hair and loosely tie it back. “It wagh gettin’ into yer mouf,” he explained, through a mouth full of minty foam. You smiled at him fondly, finished brushing, and pecked him on the cheek before getting dressed.

Age fifty-three: You and Atsumu had just arrived home from the airport after sending your child off to their final semester of college. As you walked into the foyer, you glanced at the mirror in the hall, suddenly noticing that your silver hairs have grown in again. Initially, you only had a few strands, but they seemed to multiply every year. Later, you were settled into an armchair as Atsumu sifted through your roots, plucking out all the silver hairs he could find. When he completed his task, he placed a kiss on each of your temples and took your hands in his own. “You’re still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Age seventy: You were sitting in front of your vanity, observing your husband behind you as he combed your hair into a neat style. It was part of your morning routine; he would help you get ready before you went on your morning walk. “____, did I already say that I love you today?” You laughed softly and beamed at him. “Yes Atsumu, you did. And I love you too.”

**a/n:** even though i read ~~a healthy amount of~~ smut, this is the first time i’ve ever written smut of any form and it’s probably a one-time thing…unless? akdjfhgd i’m kidding i’ll leave that to the experts ANYWAYS hope y’all find this enjoyable! Also, come interact with me on tumblr if you have it (∩_∩)


End file.
